Receuil d'OS Harry Potter
by BlackPage
Summary: ONE SHOT Harry1: Ces oneshot ont pour personnage central Harry. Mais tous les OS sont tres different. le premier parle de qu'il ressent pendant la guerre. le deuxième de leur amitié et le dernier d'une disparition.
1. Condamné a mort

Bonjours, je ne pensais pas etre capable d'écrire un one shot comme celui la. Je ne pense pas qu'il sera unique, mais pour le moment, je crois que vais en rester la. J'espére qu'il sera aprécier du plus grand nombre quand meme

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Je vis ces jours comme un condamné à mort. Ce n'est pas étonnant pour ce qui connaisse un temps soit peu mon histoire. Quand on sais ce qu'est ma vie. J'ai été dirigé par les autres toute ma vie, ou jeunesse, comme vous préférez. Pour moi ce détail n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Quand à dis sept ans savoir que sa vie dépend de quelqu'un d'autre, en abattant cette personne ou tu crève de la main de cette même personne… Tu vie en te battant ou bien tu meurt, toujours en combattant. 

Certain diront que tous le monde se bat. C'est vraie, mais de cette façon la. Personne n'a pour ennemi Lord Voldemort. Et il m'en veux depuis que je suis tout petit.

Je reprend la ou je m'étais arrêté. Savoir que tu te bas _réellement_ pour ta survie. Cette idée peux paraître terrifiante. Mais moi, je le sais depuis maintenant trois ans, en entrant dans cette communauté en quelques sorte. Cette entrée c'est faite avec perte et fracas. Moi qui aspirait à vivre le plus paisiblement possible je suis servis.

J'ai perdu tous ce que j'aime. Mes parents, mon parain. Je le regrette tout particulièrement. Il est mort j'avait à peine quinze ans. J'ai été lourdement affecté par cette perte, je ne pourrais pas expliqué. Mais je crois que le plus dure à été d'enduré tous les mensonges qui ont suivit cette perte. Il est mort ne sachant pas que l'ont me mentait, et que l'on me ment toujours, je crois qu'il aurait vite réagis si il était encore en vie. Ou alors il le savais mais il n'a pas eu le temps de me dire la vérité.

Je ne l'ai côtoyé que deux ans. Ce qui est relativement court j'en suis tout a fait conscient. Je le croyais un assassin, un manipulateur. Il a sut me démontré preuve à l'appuie le contraire. Je croyais qu'il avait tué mes parents, en les vendant à Voldemort, mais ce n'est pas lui. La pourriture qui à fait sa est toujours en vie. Il est le seul avec son ami Lupin qui ont sut me parler de mes parents.

Ils sont mort je n'était encore qu'un enfant, même pas un bébé. J'avais quelques mois à peine quand la tragédie est arrivé. La première fois que je les ai réellement vue. C'est l'hors de mon entrée à Poudlard, la célèbre école de magie. En découvrant le miroir du Risèd. C'est lui qui le premier me les a montré. Je ne sais quasiment rien d'eux. Les personnes ont brodé des histoires autour de leur mort qu'il est quasi impossible de démêlé. Ce que je regrette. Je ne connaîtrait jamais un semblant de vérité. Quand j'essaie autour de moi d'en parlé je n'essuie que des refus. Même le directeur élude mes question, détourné la conversation. Au début je ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Plus le temps passe plus je lui en veux.

Je suis sur qu'il en sait plus long qu'il ne veux bien me le dire. Il n'y a pas que lui dans ce cas la. Même mes amis en savent plus que moi. Je sais qu'ils me cachent des choses. Mes parents sont mort, soit. L'homme aurait dut continuer le travail de ce fait, me tuer. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'a pas voulut, mais plutôt qu'il n'a pas put. Ce soir la quelque chose en moi l'a détruit, réduit à néant. J'ai miraculeusement survécut. Mais il ne sais peut être pas que j'aurais préféré y resté cette nuit la.

Une prophétie dit que cette nuit la il m'a marqué comme sont égal, mais elle dit aussi que j'ai un pouvoir que lui n'a pas. Je ne sais rien en réalité j'ai eu connaissance de cette prophétie tardivement par ce que « je n'étais pas prêt » parait-il.. Bien que je soit déterminé à allé jusqu'au bout. J'ai l'impression que je n'échapperais pas à ce funeste sort. J'ai la sensation que…

Que cette nuit, celle du combat, nous y resterons tous les deux. Lui et moi. Aucun des deux ne doit survivre, qui sait, peut être qu'une autre prophétie existe mais pas connue de nous. De toute façon c'est ce que je souhaite, ne pas dépassé ce moment la de ma vie. De mes dix sept année. Une vie de merde.

Passé à la postérité m'importe peu en réalité. Je ne veux pas connaître la suite. Je vous ai parlé de la prophétie, mais pas entièrement. Elle dit que « l'un mourras de la main de l'autre » incroyable n'est ce pas. Evidement chaque camps souhaite que le leader gagne. Mais dans le cas précis je suis loin d'être un leader. Je suis un boxeur lancé sur le ring alors qu'il n'y connais rien. Voilà l'impression que j'ai actuellement. Je connais les danger mais c'est tout.

Je suis de plus en plus d'humeur massacrante, je fais chier tous le monde. Mais personne n'ose me dire quoi que ce soit. Cela fait maintenant qu'ils me supportent et que je supporte leur stupide entraînement.

Cela me seras utile, assurément. Mais savoir que c'est Rogue qui m'entraîne me met dans une rage folle, quand je vois ce type je deviendrais quelqu'un que j'espère ne pas être. Je laisse sortir mon coté noir. Même si sa n'impressionne pas la personne en face de moi. Je sais que mes amis redoute cela. Les combats que je fais avec Rogue, je le sens comme sa, ne m'apporte pas grand chose. Et l'initiative de fait de faire des coups bas à ce type me réjouie plus que raisonnablement. Et la réciproque est valable. Je crois, ou plutôt je suis sure que si il n'avait pas connus mes parents il n'aurait jamais agit de la sorte avec moi.

Il ne supporte pas que je le batte haut la main désormais. Et pourtant j'en ai mis du temps avant de pouvoir le battre. Au départ je n'étais pas assez souple et carrément gauche. Une vraie tare. Et j'en connais certain que ne dirais pas le contraire. Il ne rigole certainement pas non plus. Eux aussi en ont bavé avec leur propre entraînement. Hermione et Ron ont aussi des entraînement de ce style. Mais pas aussi poussé, heureusement pour eux car je sais qu'il ne le supporterais pas. Moi j'ai la difficulté de me battre contre un ancien mangemort, donc niveau de combat largement supérieur à la moyenne.

Je devenais de plus en plus habile. La rapidité, l'agilité, et tout sa je devenais tout simplement une machine de combat comme le désirait la communauté. Je maîtrisé parfaitement la bataille avec la baguette. Et je crois que je devenais trop sure de moi ce qui m'a joué des tours, et pas n'importe lesquelles. Je m'étais pourtant bien battus, ou plutôt débattu, je pouvais lire le mécontentement sur le visage de mon prof. Alors qu'il m'avait complètement battus, et qu'il avait ma baguette dans sa main, je ne sais pas pourquoi et comment mais je lui est lancé un sort. Sans baguette. Je bouillonnais de colère et de rage de m'être ainsi fait avoir.

J'entend d'ici la voix de Rogue.

Vous me surprenez Mr Potter.

Avez t'il dit l'animal, je sentait que j'allais de nouveau en bavé. En effet la remarque d'après me plus beaucoup moins.

Vous allez désormais apprendre à vous battre _sans _baguette.

J'aurais pus m'en passer, je le lui signalais par une grimace. Que de malchance. Tout reprendre à zéro. Je suis d'un naturel coléreux et impulsif. Ma magie réagit comme sa, quand je suis en colère, que quelques chose ne me plait pas, elle prend le pas sur ma personnalité.

Je ne le ressentait que comme sa au début. C'est à cette époque que je me suis énormément renfermé sur moi. Je ne parlais plus, à personne, j'évitais les contacts je crois que quelque part je me faisait un peu peur. La lumière de jours m'agressait, je restais des semaines entières sans m'aventuré à l'extérieur. Je restait dans le château en permanence, personne ne m'adressait la parole, quand quelqu'un m'appelait je ne répondait pas. Ou alors très agressivement.

A cette époque je croisais beaucoup Malfoy, dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ma haine envers lui était telle que je n'arrivait pas à me maîtrisé. Ma haine envers lui agissait tel un énergisant, il m'arrivait de lancer des sorts dans sa direction sans que je m'en aperçoive. Cela m'a légèrement forcé à me contrôlé. Le self control est la clé de tout. Il ne changeait pas, toujours aussi méprisant et imbu de lui même. Et je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Mais les rares fois ou je le surprenait quand il n'avait pas son masque, j'était choqué. Une autre personne se tenait devant moi. Je ne savais plus quoi pensé. Dans ses moment la je me maîtrisait autant que je le pouvait et j'échangeais quelques mots avec lui. Avant de reprendre nos rôles respectif. Mais ma haine est un énergisant. Et rien ne changera. Je ne vois pas pourquoi sa changerais.

**Peut-être parce que je suis assis seul en haut d'une colline.**

**Peut-être que je n'ai pas envi que sa change.**

« Rien n'est éternel » se plais à dire l'oncle Vernon.

Je suis d'accord sur le principe, je ne suis pas éternel, pas plus que Voldemort ou quiconque sur cette terre.

Resté seul n'arrange pas non plut tout ces problèmes. Mais sa me calme de ne plus voir personne. Je suis peut être entrain de devenir fou à parlé seul ici. Mais sa m'aide et sa me calme. Ca me calme de ne plus voir tout ce monde dans le château. Qu'ils soit amis ou ennemis. Je ne suis pas dupe, je sais que la moitié des personnes présente dans le château sont des mangemort. Ils me surveillent eux aussi. Il ne sont pas les seuls. Dumbledore me surveille lui aussi. Il me surveille grâce à un oeil sans paupière. Il est le seul à le contrôlé. Mais je n'ai pas confiance. En permanence il connaît mes moindre fait et geste, ainsi en haut de ma colline je ne suis pas aussi tranquille qu'il le paraîtrait.

Tout en devenant de plus en plus fort… Je suis de plus en plus faible. Quelle paradoxe alarmant. Il m'est impossible d'avoir mes propres opinions. Tout est dicté par les autres. Moi, je suis épris de liberté, de grand espaces.

Après avoir vécus onze ans dans un placard, on rêve, je crois que j'ai trop rêve. Mes rêves m'ont tué. Mon oncle et ma tante ne m'aime pas. Je ne peux pas dire que j'éprouve de l'affection pour eux. Je méprise mon cousin autant que son père. Même la tante Pétunia. Tous des pourris et à cause de cette pn (abstention de l'auteur) de guerre j'ai vécus onze ans chez eux, je vis encore chez eux, mais juste l'été. Cette période est déjà bien assez longue à mon goût. Pendant mes vacances, quand j'ai eu la chance d'allé chez Ron, je dois admettre que je l'ai énormément envié. Peut être plus que lui ne m'en a voulut par la suite d'être ce que suis. Mais il ne comprend pas l'animal qu' « être » Harry Potter signifie être malheureux toute sa vie.

J'ai toujours voulut faire ce que je voulais. Même quand je croyais faire des choses que je voulais, quelqu'un amenait la preuve comme quoi ce n'était pas moi qui avait décidé mais une autre personne. Je me suis souvent indigné de cela. Tout est dicté. Je ne l'accepte pas. Je ne peux pas accepté une telle chose. C'est impossible.

La haut sur ma colline dans la nuit noire. Rien ne m'échappe. Je ne suis peut être pas invincible, mais j'ai la sensation de l'être. Et quelque part, cela m'horrifie. Qui peux comprendre sa ?

Personne. Et si quelqu'un m'affirme le contraire un jours, je saurais qu'il mens. Il ment. Comme tous les autres. Comme ma vie. Rien de plus naturel que de mentir.

Constat amer.

J'ai l'impression de ne faire que sa, parlé de mensonge. Mais qui peux comprendre la révolte qui m'habite. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour supporté ces jours atroces. Ma vie est un mensonge, je n'ai aucune raison de continuer. Je sais que je n'ai pas le courage de le faire, mais… Je me serais volontiers jeté de la tour, ou même de la colline. Je dis colline, mais c'est une falaise qui tombe à pic. Et c'est à cause de sa que j'ai adopté cet endroit. La première fois, je voulais vraiment me jeter. Mais, sa ne me ressemble pas. Je préfère continué à lutter et mourir bravement.

Parlé de mensonge, quoi de plus naturel.

Un sentiment comme un autre. J'aurais put parlé d'amour. Rien n'est plus naturel, véridique que ce sentiment. Quand une personne le sens, elle est capable de tout. Je ne peux pas en parlé pour une seule et bonne raison. Je ne connais pas ce sentiment. Un peu comme se personnage de Manga, Toya (référence « Ayashi no Cérès »). Sauf que contrairement à lui je n'ai pas perdu la mémoire, personne ne me l'a effacé. Comme lui j'ai été manipulé. Mais lui il a connus le véritable amour dans les bras d'Aya. Et moi non, dans les bras de personnes.

Je n'ai pas le courage de mener cette comparaison plus loin. Je suis sure que cet homme existe quelque part, et je souhaiterais que sont combat finisse, mais mieux que le mien.

Je suis sur que lui à le courage de continué grâce à elle, pour elle, alors que moi je n'ai plus le courage.

Mes « amis » m'abandonnent tous. Les uns après les autres je les vois s'éloigné lentement de moi. Mais je ne leur en veux pas, je l'ai bien cherché. Ainsi ils souffriront moins. Je ne fais rien pour les retenir. Je vois dans leur regard la tristesse, tristesse de ne rien pouvoir faire, de me voir dépérir. Je sais que sa fait mal, mais ils comprendront le sens de tout cela bientôt.

La plus présente est Hermione. Elle a un caractère d'acier, et je crois qu'elle tient énormément à moi. La pauvre, si elle savait. Elle m'encourage, me tient debout, me force à continuer alors que j'aurais abandonné il y a fort longtemps. Et moi, en retour, je me conduit comme une brute, quelqu'un de cruel. Et encore, je suis gentil. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire subir tout sa. Elle n'y est pour rien, mais je n'ai pas le courage de lutter contre sa. Elle ne me pardonnera pas.

Je sens que la fin est proche, et je ne suis pas le seul.

Je ne me suis pas laisser vivre, je n'ai pas surfé sur la vague de la vie. Je me suis forcé à gardé la tête hors de l'eau. Je me laisserais coulé après la victoire. Maintenant le bonheur me rend malade. Je ne supporterais pas de voir des gens heureux après tout ce que j'aurais subit.

J'irais retrouvé les gens que j'aime. Papa, maman, Sirius. Et Sirius. Les trois personnes que j'aime le plus au monde. Sirius lui a put retourné les voir, même si je pense qu'il aurait préféré resté ici pour veillé sur moi. Mais je suis bien assez surveillé comme sa. Je n'ai pas besoin de sa.

Et d'en haut je rigolerais à mon enterrement, je ne veux pas voir de gens pleurer. Je ferais tout capoter. Je ne veux pas que l'on pense a moi avec tristesse. Sauf Hermione, elle est la seule à qui j'octroie se droit si spéciale à mon avis. Je veux que tous le monde m'oubli. Même si au fond de moi je sais que c'est impossible. Ils ne m'oublieront pas. Pas plus que Voldemort. Je sais que c'est impossible. Je sens que Voldemort ne craint pas la mort. Nous partirons tous les deux.

Le mal et le bien. Et le mal ne triomphera pas.

Si ce n'est pas le cas, je reviendrais jusqu'à éradiquer ce type. Si nous mourrons ensemble. Si c'est le cas, je souhaiterais que ceux que j'apprécie et qui vivront eux, vivent heureux. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Je veux qu'il pense à moi comme à Frodon (référence à la fin du « retour du roi ») quand il part sur les terres immortelles pour oublié sa douleur. Il n'en peux plus trois ans après la fin il souffre encore. Moi je veux partir de suite pour le pas avoir mal tout ce temps.

* * *

Je vois des ombre se profilé au loin. Cette fois, je vais combattre, le dernier combat. J'en aurais presque un sourire si le dramatique de la situation ne m'échappais pas. Je vois les aurores et les grands sorciers sortirent eux aussi. Je trouve qu'il y à peu de monde. 

Je tend l'oreille. Quelqu'un vient derrière moi. Je me retourne rapidement baguette à la main. Une silhouette toute de noir vêtue me fais face. Je sais que c'est un mangemort et qu'il me tueras dés qu'il en aura l'occasion.

« La meilleur défense c'est l'attaque »

Eh bien ! Dans ce cas allons y.

Je me bat comme un forcené, mais mes ressources sont grandes, je connais un grand nombre de sort impardonnable. Les coups s'enchaînent, je les tuent au fur et à mesure. Je distingue Lucius. Lucius Malfoy, le toutou de sa majesté…

Il se bat bien le bougre, il est plus efficace encore que Rogue. Heureusement que j'ai amélioré mes compétence. Je comprend mieux pourquoi il me rabrouait à chacune de mes fautes, il faut que tu vivre jusqu'au bout. « Jusqu'au bout Potter. »

Quand enfin je réussis à me débarrassé des personnes qui ont essayé de me jeter au bas de la colline, je rejoint le cœur de la confrontation. Dumbledore est furieux, je le sais bien.

Mais cette fois, c'est mon tour de leur montré que je ne suis pas un bon à rien. Rogue, à l'air de me regardé avec fierté. Je délire ou quoi ? Un professeur fière de son élève même si il déteste celui ci. Sa m'allègerais presque ma peine. Je vois Bellatrix Lestrange. A elle je lui réserve un sort particulier. Elle m'a fait perdre mon parrain et jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner une telle infamie. Je la maudie pour tout. Son ame n'ira nulle part, elle souffrira en enfer.

Elle ose me parlé. Ses paroles ne m'atteignent pas. Je suis dans un tel état de rage que je ne me contrôle plus. J'ai toujours ma baguette à la main. Et mes coups partent tout seul, fusent dans chaque recoin du parc.

Sans m'en apercevoir, mes « amis» m'on rejoint, Je ne suis pas content. Mais je ne dis rien, j'ai ma fierté, ils ont la leur. Si ils tiennent à mourir dans d'affreuses conditions.

Dans un moment de relative accalmie, je vois Drago Malfoy. Il n'est pas habillé en mangemort. Il croise mon regard. Je crois que je n'aurais pas put être plus surpris qu'a ce moment la. Il tue sa mère. Il n'auras pas l'honneur de faire pareil avec son père. Quelques part j'aurais dut l'épargné pour lui permettre d'établir ceci à son nom. Des serpentard que je croyais mangemort combatte à mes cotés. Ils sont presque plus nombreux que le nombre de griffondor. Je trébuche sur un cadavre.

Je tremble. C'est Lavande Brown. Une fille si sympathique. Pourquoi n'a t'elle pas suivit les cours de combat mis en place par Dumbledore ? Maintenant elle n'aura plus l'occasion de s'expliquer.

Neville se bat comme un diable. Pendant que je me débat moi même avec quelqu'un d'autre. Un frisson me parcours, Voldemort arrive. Il essuyés une défaite. Il vient terminé le travail lui même. Je l'entend approché. Mon attention ne fait que capté le moindre de ses gestes. Les sorts lancé par les autres ne m'atteigne plus. Je comprend, je suis dans une sorte de coupole de gladiateur de l'ancien temps, plus rien ne peux m'atteindre à part ces coups à lui. Très bien. Je me suis préparé à l'affrontement depuis bien longtemps.

Alors Potter, prêt à aller rejoindre le saint père ? demande Voldemort

Alors Tom, prêt à aller rejoindre le diable ? Réplique ai je.

J'ai conscience qu'alentours, les combats s'arrêtent, tous viennent voir le combat du siècle en quelques sorte. Je suis prêt à tout. Le début commence à s'éternisé. Je sais que c'est une stratégie de lui. Je fais semblant de me prêter au jeu. Puis sa commence, tout vas très vite. Je n'ai pas l'avantage. Je le sais. Aussi, à plusieurs reprise je me suis trouvé dans une situation critique. Et je ne sais par quelle miracle je m'en suis sortit. Il semble aussi surpris que moi. Et ensuite à chaque fois je fais tout pour reprendre le dessus. Et j'y arrive.

Cela fait maintenant deux heure que l'on se bat. Acharné l'un contre l'autre. Voulant voir l'autre tombé. Mais rien ne se produit. Je prend conscience doucement que j'ai une réserve d'énergie quasiment inépuisable. Rien ne m'arrêteras. Sauf peut être la mort elle même. Je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps de penser. Je fais tout pour éviter de regarder vers l'extérieur. Les yeux planté dans ceux de l'ennemis je reste sans bouger attendant la suite sans bronché.

Au bout de quatre heure, je le vois s'affaiblir, mais il décoches ses sorts toujours avec beaucoup de vitesse. Cette fois ci c'est la fin. Un centième de trop pour réagir et mon avada l'atteint. Je ne voulais pas que sa finisse comme sa. Je commence à croire que je n'ai rien. C'est vite démenti.

Carje ne suis pas sortis sans blessure, à peine le dôme a t'il disparut que je m'effondre. Des plaies jusque la invisible se forme à une vitesse incroyable. Je sens le sang couler lentement. Hermione est la. Ron, Neville, Le directeur, même Malfoy. Je leur souris malgré la douleur. Je les félicite d'avoir survécus.

Je leur explique que pour moi c'est la fin. Ils tous les larmes aux yeux les pauvres. Même Malfoy me regarde sans comprendre. Je leur explique. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à parlé.

C'est… C'est mon choix Mione. Je ne veux plus continuer, je suis désoler, je t'ai fait souffrir.

Elle me sourit à travers ses larmes. Le professeur Rogue et Dumbledore ont arrêté les derniers mangemort, il ne reste plus beaucoup de combattant des deux cotés. Rogue que me regarde. Malgré moi je souris. Je sais que c'est la dernière fois que je verrais ce visage haineux tout comme Drago. Je me permet maintenant de l'appeler ainsi. Il ne le saura jamais de toute façon.

Merci professeur. Ron oubli pas que j'ai été ton ami.

Je les vois qui commence à pleurer, je ne supporte pas cela. Moi je les gardes, bravement. Rogue et Malfoy ne pleure pas eux, il me regarde avec de la compassion. Avec étonnement je vois Malfoy bercé doucement Hermione. Je sais que maintenant elle seras heureuse.

* * *

Je souris à la mort. Je lui donne la main. 

Elle m'emmène finalement.

Et de la haut je veille sur eux.

Mes parents et Sirius m'ont dit que je n'aurais pas dut.

Je leur ai expliqué.

Tout était planifié.

Je trouvais plus tard cette prophétie. Elle disait.

« Il tueras et seras tué. Il mourra après mais ne pourra continuer.

Il a fait son choix, les cieux le respectera. »

Je dors maintenant dans un océan de liberté sans mensonge ni obligation

Je n'irais pas à mon enterrement je ne veux pas les revoirs.

Adieux mes amis !

Voila c'est la fin. J'espere que vous avez appréciez. Pour moi écrire ceci m'aura été bénéfique. Je l'ai écrit en cours en majorité et ses mots m'ont en quelques sorte libere.

Bien a vous ticcy


	2. La prophétie

Est-ce normal de se sentir seul avec autant de monde autour de soi ?

Question cruciale qu'Harry se posait sans cesse. Bien que les incessantes engueulade entre Ron et Hermione lui fasse oublier ce sentiment de temps en temps.

Peu de chose avait changé à cette nouvelle rentrée. La fouine était rester l'immonde salaud qu'il était déjà. La routine reprenait le pas sur les quelques 500 élèves de l'école de magie.

L'habitude tue les envies.

Assis dans un des confortable fauteuil de la salle commune, Harry fixait depuis 20 minutes l'entre flamboyant de la cheminée, absolument fasciné par l'étrange spectacle qu'il s'y déroulait. Il n'entendait rien, bien trop occupé. Il regardait juste les flammes. Dans les couleurs vive se dessinées des visages, des lieux. Il vit Privet drive, se dessiné, et malgré tout il ne laissa transparaître aucun sentiment.

Ron arriva quelques instants plus tard.

« - Harry » commença le rouquin.

Tournant la tête vivement, il observa son meilleur ami, les yeux, l'expression du visage, la lueur inquiète qui se dégageait de tout son être. Se lisait sur ses traits.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y Ron, tu as l'air inquiet. » Dit bêtement Harry.

Le garçon hésita visiblement. Souhaitant lui dire ce qu'il pensait tout en ne faisant pas preuve de sur protectionnisme.

« Hermione et moi on est inquiet pour toi vieux. Tu t'enfermes dans ton monde, ou nous n'avons pas de place. Je te vois te détruire, et je ne peux rien faire. C'est frustrant, tu es mon meilleur ami, je veux savoir ce que tu penses, ce qui te met de mauvaise humeur, si tout va bien, si ta cicatrice te fait mal… Je sais que tu t'inquiètes à propos de Tu-sais-qui. Mais il faut que tu réagisses. » Tenta Ron.

Harry écouta en silence ce que disais le premier. Il savait qu'ils se faisaient du souci. Mais que pouvait-il fait face à sa ? Il n'arrivait pas a exprimer le vide qu'il y avait en lui. Comment expliquer sans le choquer que le peux d'envie de vivre qui lui reste voulais partir ? « Je sais que vous vous inquiétez… » Commença Harry « Mais il y a des choses inexplicables que je ne pourrais pas exprimer. Une part de moi est morte en même temps que Sirius. Et l'autre… tend a partir. Je… Je ne vous ai pas parler de la prophétie, mais il est grand temps que je le fasse. Demain je vous en parlerais. Et je sais que je peux vous faire confiance. Et sa sera un choque… Je n'en ai parler a personne encore. »

Ron n'insista pas. Surtout quand il vit la lueur déterminer qui brillait a présent dans le regard de son ami. Mais il remarqua aussi la lueur mélancolique qui suivait de près. Par lassitude, il ferma les yeux quelques instants. Ron s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'il y avait a sa droite. Il savait que désormais pour connaître le fin mot il lui fallait attendre. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il comptait faire.

En signe de soutient et d'amitié il lui tapa dans le dos gentiment. Pour lui faire sentir qu'il était la aussi. Souvent les mots n'expriment pas grand-chose.

Ils restèrent ainsi, sais parler un long moment. Harry s'était replonger dans la contemplation des flammes. Ron observait un bout du tapis et un pli soucieux barrait son front, signe d'une profonde réflexion pour lui.

Harry était hypnotisé par le jeu des flammes, notamment quand il prononça dans un souffle inaudible « Sirius ». Il eu l'impression fort agréable de voir son parain. Celui-ci lui parlait, il entendait parler le visage dans les flammes.

Alors qu'il se demandait si il ne rêvait pas, Hermione entrait dans la pièce. Avança silencieusement jusqu'à eux. Elle regarda aussi le feu quand elle vit l'expression d'Harry. Et fut prise d'un moment de panique. Elle se tourna rapidement vers Harry. Celui-ci n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Il parlait à la forme dans le feu.

Elle coupa donc le contact visuel d'Harry vers les flammes. La seule chose a faire de vraiment sensé, pour qu'il la voie et l'écoute… Elle y parvint parfaitement. Quant il leva enfin les yeux sur elle. Il paraissait surpris aux premiers abords, elle le regardait sans comprendre. A la vue de son regard et de ses cheveux légèrement roussis il comprit.

« Dis moi que c'est toi qui l'a fait apparaître ! » dit elle sans préambule.

« Je n'en sais rien » murmura pensif Harry. Puis il reprit « Au début ce n'est pas lui que je voyais… Mais des endroits que je connais. Et d'autres que je ne connais absolument pas. » Il parlait plus pour lui que pour elle, elle en avait conscience.

Un instant après elle avisa Ron qui regardait le tapis d'un air pensif.

A quoi bon lui cacher quelques choses ? Il se résolut donc a lui dire la même chose qu'il avait dit a Ron un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Les sourcils froncés et la mine renfrogné elle écouta tout ce qu'il avait a lui dire. Sans dire un mot.

Sans faire un commentaire quand il eu finis. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui dédia une longue étreinte amicale. Signe de son soutient et son inaltérable amitié.

« Tu sais Harry, Il y a eu des fois ou j'ai l'impression de ne plus te connaître. Que tu deviens quelqu'un de fondamentalement différent. »

Une partie de lui voulus confirmer. Mais une autre, plus forte tenait tête a se désir. De toute manière, il avait bien trop de fierté pour s'abaisser a cela. Toute difficulté est surmontable, il suffit de trouver le moyen, même un long détour pour arriver a ses fins.

Il la regarda. Encore plus déterminé que l'or de sa discussion avec Ron.

« Non, je t'interdis de dire sa ! Je suis et resterais Harry, puis il murmura plus doucement, mais je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup d'aide. »

Un grand sourire prit place sur le visage de la ravissante jeune fille.

« Je serais toujours la pour toi Harry, quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Et moi ? Dis le roux soudainement réveiller, tu crois que je vais t'abandonner aussi facilement ? Je suis coriace ! Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi si facilement. »

Harry souris, la prophétie ne serais pas une chose facile a dire, mais il avait toujours sur qu'ils seraient la pour lui. Et demain ils sauraient tous, absolument tout. Ron sembla d'humeur plus légère mais resta dans la confidence il dit, juste assez fort pour être entendu juste par Hermione et Harry.

« Tu compte le dire à Neville ? Et Luna ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du garçon. Mais remplacer par une expression de faux grand sérieux.

« Oui bien sure ! Puis il rajouta, honnêtement je ne sais pas. Sa reste à voir. Je verrais selon le déroulement des opérations. Je pense que je ne vais pas leur dire. Sa doit rester un grand secret ! Personne en dehors de Dumbledore, vous et moi doit le savoir. »

* * *

Le lendemain au réveil, alors qu'il était a peine neuf heure, il se sentait encore fatigué. Mais étant donné qu'il était dimanche et qu'il devait encore parler de la prophétie a Hermione et Ron, il devait se préparer.

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers la gauche et vis que son meilleur amis dormais toujours. Il sortit donc de son lit en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller le grand rouquin. Ce qu'il fit avec succès, il ne réveilla ni Dean si Seamus d'ailleurs.

Il prit une longue douche, bien chaude histoire de se détendre un peu. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serais si compliquer pour lui de le dire. Il aurait tellement préférer le dire comme une chose banale et sans intérêt. Il avait fait exactement le contraire !

Il se sécha rapidement les cheveux. Il ne prendrait pas le temps aujourd'hui essayer d'en faire quelques chose d'a peu près ordonné, sa lui demanderais trop de temps. Il pensa d'ailleurs que Ron devait être réveiller et Hermione pareil.

Il ne c'était pas tromper, les deux jeunes l'attendait patiemment en bas des escaliers. Ils prirent la direction de la grande salle. Ils savaient tous les trois qu'elle serait a moitié vide. Au moins ils pourraient parler a leur aise ! Sans pour autant aborder le sujet brûlant de la journée. Ils parlèrent de quidditch et de la prochaine sortie a pre au lard. A la fin de leur repas alors que la grande salle commençait a bourdonné avec toutes les discussion et que les élèves arrivaient toujours plus nombreux, ils allèrent dans la salle sur demande.

Installé sur les fauteuils, Ron et Hermione regardait Harry, cherchant une explication. Ou plutôt attendant celle qu'il leur avait promis de leur donnée. Ils étaient a Poudlard depuis seulement quinze jours et depuis tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé au terrier, ils sentaient tous les deux qu'Harry avait quelques chose a dire. Il effleurais toujours le sujet, mais tout en évitant d'en dire trop. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient rarement que tous les trois. Et Harry avait l'air de vouloir garder cela le plus secret possible.

« Je voulais vous parler de la prophétie, attaqua le jeune homme, Je voulais vous en parler pendant les vacances, mais vous comprendrais pourquoi je l'ai pas fait. »

Bien que cela était inhabituelle de s'excuser pour cela Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent silencieusement.

« Nous t'écoutons, dit Hermione pour le réconforté. »

« L'année dernière, Dumbledore m'a fait écouter la prophétie, continua Harry, sa dit a peu près sa… Aucun des deux ne peux vivre tant que l'autre survie. L'un doit être tuer par la main de l'autre. »

Un long silence fut observer pendant le quelle Harry eu l'impression que les deux autres prenait leur distance avec la nouvelle. Hermione le regardait, mais sans vraiment le regarder, comme si elle voyait a travers lui. Ron quand a lui ne le regardait pas, il avait les yeux fixé sur un morceau du mur.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire Harry, commença Hermione, je suppose que sa a dut te faire un choc d'entendre sa ! »

Ron confirma, il avait perdu un peu des couleur.

« Tu as raison, Hermione. Mais la je sais que j'ai vraiment plus le choix. Je dois absolument me préparer. »

Il avait dis sa avec une sorte de regret. Mais en l'observant Hermione songeait que maintenant qu'il leur avait dis il semblait soulager et qu'il pouvait passer a autre chose. Ron toujours aussi silencieux avait « les idées claires » maintenant et les yeux brillant d'un nouvel éclat.

« Tu peux compter sur moi Harry, quoi qu'il arrive ! tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux, et si tu as besoin de discuter. »

« En bref, on ne te laissera pas tomber ! tu peux me.. Nous faire confiance sur ce point la. »

Harry souri alors a ces deux amis, maintenant, ne plus s'inquiéter pour cela allait être un poids en moins sur ses épaules. Il les serra a tour de rôle dans ses bras, se retenant pour ne pas se mettre a pleurer de bonheur de voir que jamais ils ne se sépareraient pour des bêtises. Même après la crise de Jalousie de Ron en quatrième année, celui ci semblait avoir compris ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il acceptait la célébrité de son amis, même s'il ne l'appréciait pas toujours.

Ils sortirent de la salle sur demande liée par une amitié plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.


	3. Ou est elle?

Un nouvel OS! Ne vous fiez pas au titre, c'es surtout centré sur Harry. Donc comme toujous la seule chose qui m'appartienne c'est le scenarion. Et le reste appartient a JK Rowling.

* * *

Le soleil tapait sur le numéro 4 de privet drive. Assis a la fenêtre de sa chambre il observait le peu de vie qui s'animait. Sa chambre donnait sur la rue, et heureusement était a l'hombre de ce coté. Il soupira. Les vacances d'été était décidément les vacances qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

Il vit son gros tas de cousin qui rentrait de sa chasse a l'homme. Il un sourire de dérision lui vint. Il sentait la cigarette a trois kilomètre a la ronde et sa bécasse de mère allait faire comme si elle ne sentait rien. La bêtise humaine… Pourris et gâté par ces parents, il n'en faisait qu'a sa tête. Et il se souvint comme il était son souffre douleur. Heureusement que maintenant il se tenait a sa place. De toute façon il avait le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école. Il ne craignait donc plus rien de cet abruti.

« A TABLE ! » hurla la voix suraiguë de la tante Pétunia.

Il écouta une dernière fois le silence. Pour une fois qu'elle ne l'appelait pas pour mettre la table, sa changeait d'habitude. Il descendit lentement l'escalier en faisant en sorte de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il savait qu'au moindre bruit qu'il leur semblerais suspect ils viendraient le rabrouer.

« Attrape le sel ! » ordonna la femme.

Il obéi en silence. Il s'estima heureux de ne pas l'entendre dire « et ne fais pas l'insolent ». Il pris le petit pot poser dans l'espèce de chose qui lui servait de placard. L'oncle Vernon et son cousin déjà a table ne disaient rien. Pétunia ramena un plat de pâte. Faisant comme il fallait, il attendit que son cousin se serve en écoutant les derniers potin que sa tante racontait a son mari.

Pourtant son esprit était ailleurs, il se demanda pourquoi Ron ne lui avait toujours pas écrit. Alors qu'il devait aller chez les Weasley la semaine suivante. Sa ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Et en plus de cela il attendait avec impatience de voir les jumeaux et leur boutique.

Alors que le repas continuait, il eu envie d'écouter de la musique. Et comme de bien entendu c'est tout a fait le genre de chose que la famille Dursley au grand complet déteste le plus. Bien que peut être le gros tas aime… Mais il n'en était pas sur du tout. D'un claquement de doigts la radio se mit en marche. Le groupe Franz Ferdinand passait sur les ondes moldu. Même s'il n'était pas fan de la musique moldu il devait admettre qu'il appréciait le groupe.

Expédiant rapidement le repas il remonta dans sa chambre aussi rapidement que possible. Et il veilla Hedwige de nouveau. Le jours commençait a fléchir, des nuages roses parsemait le ciel. Il pensa que peut être demain il ferait beau.

Alors qu'il faisait nuit noire et qu'il ne pensais pas revoir son hibou de si tôt, il s'assit sur son lit. Et sans aucune inspiration essaya de lire un peu. Histoire de penser a autre chose. Il regarda rapidement lequel des livres qu'il avait prit a son oncle il allait bien pouvoir lire. Il n'eu pas le temps de se fixer sur un livre que l'hibou rentrait. Il devait vers les dix heures du soir maintenant.

« Tu en as mis du temps » dit il a l'animal en lui caressant le plumage.

Il saisi le parchemin qui était accroché a la patte d'Hedwige.

« _Salut Harry !_

_Je suis désolé de pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt ! Papa et maman attendent avec impatience que tu vienne a la maison._

_Par contre je voulais savoir si tu as eu des nouvelles d'Hermione, parce qu'elle ne m'a pas répondus je l'ai inviter aussi… Donc si tu as plus de chance que moi dis le._

_A la semaine prochaine Ron_ »

Voilà que le jeune homme trouva suspect et même étrange… Jamais Hermione ne leur avait fait faux bon. Il se demanda alors si il avait garder son numéro de téléphone. Ou de portable, avec un peu de chance comme elle est moldu…

Il descendit a la cave ou toutes ces affaires de cours avait été malheureusement relégué. Et dans un petit cahier ou il notait tout ce qu'il lui semblait indispensable de savoir. Il trouva en même temps que si elle avait pas répondus a Ron elle lui raccrocherais peut être au nez.

Il regarda l'heure, il était déjà 22h30. Ce qui n'est plus une heure pour téléphoner a quelqu'un, même si on s'inquiète. Il remonta dans sa chambre. En passant devant son placard il donna un coup de pied dedans, foutu vie !

Il griffonna rapidement sur le dos du parchemin :

« Aucune nouvelle d'Hermione, j'essaye de téléphoner demain. »

Fort de cela, il retourna devant la bibliothèque et s'interrogea de nouveau a savoir quelle livre il allait lire. Il mit un disque qu'il avait acheter dans un magasin moldu, il avait a peine une ou deux chanson, magiquement il en avait rajouter quelques unes. La première chanson était « _Fatigué _» du groupe _Blankass_. Aucune protestation ne vint du reste de la maisonnée. Il prit Le Da Vinci code et s'allongea sur son lit pour lire un peu.

Il s'endormis une heure plus tard, il posa a peine le livre sur la table de chevet.

Ron n'avait pas répondu et Hedwige était retourné dans sa cage. De toute manière il ne s'attendait pas a une réponse. Il lorgna rapidement son réveil. Il indiquait mollement neuf heure du matin. Il se tourna dans l'autre sens en espérant pouvoir dormir encore un peu. Mais c'était sans compter sur une voisine qui se mit a hurler pour retrouver son chat « Arthur ». En désespoir de cause il se leva et descendit déjeuner.

Comme à l'accoutumer la maison était silencieuse, son cousin était sorti avec des amis et sa tante partie faire des courses, au moins il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Il mis donc la radio en marche, et écouta distraitement les chansons qui se diffusaient. Finalement il éteignis machinalement la radio.

Il saisi d'un geste souple son cahier. Et fit le numéro sur le cadran.

Il écouta attentivement les sonneries du téléphone. D'abord la première, ensuite la seconde puis :

« Bonjour Vous êtes bien chez les Granger Que voulez vous ?» demanda une voix agréable.

« Bonjours, commença Harry, je voudrais parler a Hermione je vous pris. »

Il était un peu tendu d'autant plus que la voix de l'autre coté ne répondit pas tout de suite… Il lui sembla que celui qui était de l'autre coté ne voulais plus répondre. Au moment ou il allait lui demander si il était encore la, la voix se manifesta de nouveau.

« Pourquoi voulez vous lui parler ? » questionna la personne.

Harry entendit derrière la voix d'Hermione qui demandait anxieusement qui c'était.

« Je m'appel Harry Potter, je suis un ami d'Hermione. » se présenta t'il nerveusement.

Il écouta attentivement quand la personne dit a Hermione qui c'était elle disait a la personne « passe le moi je veux lui parler » et l'autre lui répondre en faisant en sorte a ce qu'il n'entende pas.

« tu ne parlera pas a ce garçon ni a aucun qui fait de la magie ! » puis parlant clairement a Harry : « Elle n'est pas la, vous pouvez peut être rappeler plus tard ? »

« Je l'ai entendu derrière vous. » Répliqua froidement Harry. Il sentait que la situation dégénérais grandement chez les Granger et qu'il devait absolument faire quelques chose.

« Vous ne lui parler pas Jeune homme ! Elle ne vous verra plus ! »

Et là, la personne raccrocha le téléphone sans plus de cérémonie.

Harry resta quelques temps le téléphone en main, histoire de prendre du recul par rapport à la présente situation.

Pendant ce temps la chez Hermione, ce n'était pas tout rose, et la jeune fille perdait patience. Depuis la fin de l'école elle n'avait plus aucun contact avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Ces parents avait une attitude étrange, et en plus de cela ils ne l'avaient pas laisser parler a Harry.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laisser lui parler ? » Demanda la jeune fille.

La personne qui venait de reposer le téléphone sur le socle répondit doucement :

« Je… Je ne veux plus que tu voies ce garçon Hermione. »

« Maman, je ne suis plus une petite fille, je veux parler a mes meilleurs amis. » dit Hermione.

Sa mère la regarda en silence, un lueur triste éclairais ses yeux. Elle était triste. Mais cela n'émeut pas du tout sa fille. Elle la regardait imperturbable. Une colère sans nom répandu dans ses prunelles chocolats.

« Tu ne peux pas , s'écria la femme, tu risque ta vie la bas. Et je ne veux pas perdre mon unique fille. Ce n'est plus un endroit pour toi ! »

« TU ne m'empêchera pas d'y retourner, je trouverais une solution. N'importe laquelle mais j'y arriverais ! » Hurla Hermione en tournant le dos a sa mère.

Elle prit la direction de sa chambre et fit claquer la porte.

« Si seulement tu savais. » Murmura sa mère.

Depuis quelques temps elle ne se sentait pas tranquille, épiée. Elle aimait sa fille, tous le monde le savais. Silencieusement elle retourna dans la pièce qui lui servait de bureau. Le seule endroit ou Hermione n'avais pas accès. Elle s'assis sur la chaise ronde. Derrière le bureau en acajou. Elle en avait hérité de son père. Il y a deux ans il s'était tué dans un accident de voiture. Elle tira le dernier tiroir du bureau. Parmi les factures et autres lettres importantes une petite boite y était rangé.

Elle extirpa la boite. Une petite boite en fer, grise et froide. Le genre de boite que sa mère se servait pour mettre les paquets de sucre en morceau. Elle enleva le couvercle après avoir longuement regarder cette chose. Elle prit la première lettre. La main tremblante, elle déplia le feuillet. Il n'y avait pourtant pas grand chose d'écrit la dessus.

« ._ Elle a le goût de la mort sur la lèvre. Hors d'ici sa vie est fini. Jamais elle ne survivra a une ultime année. _

_N'oubliez pas, je vous vois toujours. »_

Peux de chose. C'était la dernière qu'elle avait reçue. Apres chaque hibou que recevait sa fille ou un coup de téléphone. Elle frissonna, elle allait en recevoir une a coup sure. Ce garçon avait l'air si inquiet. Sa lui avait fait de la peine de raccrocher ainsi alors qu'il l'avait entendu derrière. Chaque lettre contenait un bout de peur. L'écriture faisait peur dans le dos.

Qu'allait elle faire s'il venait la cherchait ? L'homme abattrait il sa vengeance sur quelqu'un de sa famille ? Elle sentait doucement le piège se refermait sur elle. Personne ne la comprenait. Sauf son mari et sa mère. Elle vivait aussi dans la peur de voir des personnes de sa famille s'éteindre sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire.

Dans sa chambre Hermione avait mis la musique très fort. C'était bien la seule chose qui arrivait a la calmé après qu'elle se soit engueuler avec quelqu'un, que se soit sa mère ou des amis. Elle sentait que la donne avait changé. Elle sentait une personne pas loin de chez elle. Avec un aura mauvais.

Elle repensa a Harry et sa colère repris. Il devait s'inquiéter le pauvre, pour qu'il aille jusqu'à téléphoné chez elle. En plus elle était sure qu'il l'avait entendu derrière demander a sa mère de lui laisser lui parler. Ron aussi devait être fou d'inquiétude. D'autant plus qu'il l'avait invité chez lui. Et elle recevait des hibou fréquemment, mais moins ces trois derniers jours. Elle avait tellement envie de retourner au terrier, voir les Weasley. Elle en pleurer presque.

Elle ne comprenait plus rien, elle ne comprenait plus sa mère. Pourquoi ne la laissait elle pas libre ?

Une fois la torpeur passer, il reposa le téléphone sur le socle. Il devait absolument prévenir Ron que quelque chose de pas normal arrivait chez les Granger. Il réfléchit un instant. Que faire ? Lui envoyer un hibou ou y aller directement et embarquer Ron pour aller chez les Granger ?

Il se dirigea lentement vers Hedwige et rédigea un petit billet qui toucherais particulièrement son ami. Il savait qu'il ne voudrait pas laisser Hermione sans aide. Alors qu'il allait se préparer a une éventuelle arrivée de Ron il décida de prévenir les autorités compétentes bien qu'ils ne prendraient sûrement pas en compte le problème autant a cœur que lui. Il choisi de prévenir le professeur Dumbledore. Le seul qui pourrait l'aider en cas de problème, et lui donner des conseils sur comment s'y prendre. Ne pas choquer les parents d'Hermione.

Une fois tout ce qu'il avait a faire effectuer il alla dans sa chambre. Et essaya de se concentrer sur le livre qu'il avait commencer la veille. Mais peine perdue, ces pensées revenait sans cesse sur elle. Il alluma donc la radio, il arrivait mieux a se concentrer en musique. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, quand il était petit, c'était la seule chose qu'il entendait de son placard.

Il ne se sentit pas partir, mais il s'endormit en écoutant de la musique. Pourtant il ne put pas dormir très longtemps. Une personne dans la maison se mit a hurler si fort que le pauvre jeune homme ne put que se réveiller. Il ne se fit pas de soucis pour la personne. La tante Pétunia est tout a fait le genre de personne a pouvoir se défendre toute seule… Enfin selon l'assaillant. Il referma les yeux paré a se rendormir. Mais sa porte s'ouvrit en grand avec un grand fracas.

Il se redressa précipitamment et pour faire face a un rouquin ! Et des signes évidents de paniques se lisait sur le visage de pauvre gars. La tante Pétunia débarqua derrière lui. Elle avait des bout d'herbes planté dans les cheveux. Et elle ne souriait pas du tout a la vision du rouquin dans sa maison. Ne voyant aucun signe de réaction de la part d'aucun des deux elle descendit rageusement les escaliers, en faisant de nouveaux claquer la porte.

« Bon sang Ron, tu sais bien qu'elle a horreur qu'on débarque ainsi chez elle ! » répliqua Harry rapidement.

« Je sais… Non mais tu as vus ce que tu as marquer ? ses parents ne veulent plus la laisser sortir ? c'est affreux, c'est… C'est inadmissible. » hurla presque Ron.

Harry écouta la tirade. Il savait déjà tout cela et il s'était fait la remarque avant même d'en informer Ron. Il savait qu'il fallait laisser dire son ami, parce qu'il ne se calmerais pas avant cela. Les yeux verts encore embué par le sommeil.

« Tu es venu comment jusque la ? » interrogea Harry.

« Qui moi ? » demanda le roux « En fait j'ai transplané, et je croix que si ta tante a aussi mal réagit c'est parce que j'ai atterri juste devant elle. Mais j'ai pas fait exprès ! » rajouta t'il précipitamment.

« Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire, expliqua Harry, mais tu aurait put faire attention. Tu as eu de la chance que personne d'autre ne t'ai vus. Bon, on fait quoi pour Hermione ? »

Un ange passa… Aucun des deux ne semblait avoir d'idées réellement.

« Je comptais sur toi pour me le dire… dit le rouquin, analysons la situation déjà. Elle t'a dit quoi la personne que tu as eu au téléphone ? »

« Avant qu'elle ne sache qui j'étais elle semblait tout a fait décontracté, et y'avait Hermione derrière. Quand elle a sus sa tout changé. Elle m'a dit qu'il était hors de question qu'elle retourne a Poudlard… A mon avis, quelques chose ne vas pas… »

« Il faut qu'on aille chez eux ! dit Ron, soudainement, c'est la seule solution pour prendre Hermione. Il faut qu'on la ramène a la maison. Tu comprend ? euh… si tu comprend 'scuse moi. »

« Tu vas commencer par te calmer un peu, sa m'aidera , dit il légèrement énervé, je voulais te dire… J'ai prévenu le professeur Dumbledore, il fera sûrement quelques chose pour nous. Il aime bien Hermione aussi, j'attend une réponse de sa part. »

« ah… ok tu as bien fait je pense. Je crois que maman a prévenus papa de son coté. C'est elle qui a lut ton mot en premier. Elle était horrifiée. Elle a faillis venir ici, mais heureusement Ginny l'en a empêcher. » puis il reprit après une courte pause « en fait si ! elle l'a prévenue, il lui a dit qu'il avait fait mettre une surveillance sur la maison d'Hermione. »

Pendant un instant le silence se fit. En bas, la Pétunia ronchonnais toujours. Harry pensa furtivement que si Mr Weasley et le professeur Dumbledore débarquait à la maison elle ferait une syncope et son abrutis de mari aussi. Même, peut être, peut être Dudley oublierait de rentrer a la maison ! Un faible sourire ironique apparut un instant sur son visage avant de disparaître aussi vite.

« Il serait peut être temps d'agir. » Déclara soudainement Harry.

Ron le regarda le regard vide, tout comme son esprit. La phrase d'Harry semblait vouloir refuser de rentrer dans son esprit pour de bon. Il hocha la tête lentement tandis qu'il assimilait le « il est peut être temps d'agir. »

« Et, tu m'explique comment on fait ? On arrive chez elle et on dit : Bonjours madame on vient emmener Hermione loin d'ici ?. Je ne pense pas qu'elle nous laisserais entrer. » Réfléchis Ron.

« Tu as raison, soupira Harry, il faut savoir **pourquoi** elle refuse de la laisser sortir. Parce que, en y réfléchissant bien, elle ne fait pas cela sans raison. »

Un silence se fit entre les deux jeunes tandis qu'ils entendaient hurler la tante Pétunia et une voix grave d'homme lui parler calmement. Ils décidèrent de descendre alors dans le salon pour voir qui était a l'origine de se bruit.

« Harry, quelle plaisir de te voir ! » s'exclama Mr Weasley en délaissant Pétunia qui était très pale et décida de monté dans sa chambre en attendant que tout cela se calme.

Il souriait, mais derrière cela, une lueur inquiète brillait dans ses yeux, ce que Ron et Harry ne mirent pas longtemps a voir. Il portait une grande robe sombre. Harry était sur que s'il décidait d'aller dehors personne ne ferait attention a lui.

« Alors, vous avez des nouvelles ? Interrogea Harry sans trop d'enthousiasme. »

Le sourire disparut complètement et l'inquiétude finis de prendre toute sa place sur le visage d'Arthur.

« C'est pire que ce que j'avais bien put imaginer Harry. Les mangemort surveille les Granger. Et je pense qu'ils ont envoyer des lettres de menace a la mère d'Hermione. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils agissent ainsi. Mais le professeur Dumbledore ne devrait pas tarder lui non plus. »

« Tu vois, je t'avais dis voilà la raison de pourquoi elle la laisse pas sortir. »

Il eu a peine le temps de finir sa phrase que le professeur Dumbledore fit son apparition, il avait une expression neutre qui ne trahissait rien de se qu'il pense. Il salua toute les personnes présente dans la pièce. Il offrit quelques chocolats et bonbons que personnes ne prirent. Il avait pas du tout envie de manger des sucreries en sachant que leur meilleurs amie avait des problèmes.

« Bien je pense que nous devons nous occuper du problème qui nous rassemble. » commença Dumbledore.

« J'ai une question monsieur. Pourquoi ont-ils envoyer des lettres de menaces alors qu'ils auraient aussi bien put lancer une malédiction ? » Questionna Harry en mettant les deux pieds dans le plat.

Albus regarda Harry sérieusement par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Mais ne répondit pas tout de suite a la question d'Harry. Il semblait cherchait ses mots, ou alors une réponse certaines, si il y avait bien sur.

« Selon moi, commença t-il, ils ne veulent pas que leur action soit mis au grand jours. Je ne suis pas sur de sa Harry. Mais il me semble que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus logique. Je pense qu'en attaquant Hermione, c'est toi qu'ils veulent avoir. Je pense que Tom veux t'affaiblir. Maintenant c'est a nous de rétablir la situation. » conclu le professeur.

Gardant le silence il réfléchissait a ce que venait de dire Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas tord, il cherchait un moyen de l'affaiblir. Il savait que Ron et Hermione sont ses meilleurs amis, mais comment ? Il ne risquerait pas a demander a Albus, il avait confiance en tout le monde, trop de monde peut être.

« Que pouvons nous faire Albus ? » demanda alors Arthur Weasley.

« Je pense qu'il faut chercher quelle est la famille proche des Granger pour les protéger en cas d'attaque, et ensuite allez chercher Hermione pour qu'elle ne soit plus dans cette position la. Sa prendra sûrement un peu de temps. Mais pour le moment elle n'est pas en danger. »

Harry se leva, il n'y avait plus rien a demander, pour le moment en tout cas. Il s'excusa et remonta dans sa chambre pendant qu'Arthur et le professeur Dumbledore parlait de l'affaire en cours. Ron le suivit, il ne se voyait pas les écouter de « l'affaire Granger » comme les sorciers ne tarderait pas à l'appeler. Une fois dans la chambre, il se permit un léger sursaut d'optimisme.

« Finalement sa à l'air de pas trop mal se goupiller, pas vrai Harry ? »

Le Survivant garda le silence, il ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord. Mais il savait que Ron allait vite deviner qu'il ne partageait pas son avis.

« Alors tu ne le crois pas ? » conclu le rouquin l'instant suivant.

« Tu vois Ron, je pense que les mangemorts on dut se rendre compte qu'ils avaient été repéré. Et ils ont sûrement prévenus Voldemort. Je ne vois aucune chose de positive. De toute manière ils n'arrêteront pas si facilement. Elle est plus en danger que ce que Dumbledore a l'air de vouloir le croire. Il faut que nous allions la bas. Ils ne surveillent peut être pas l'entré de chez les Granger. »

Ron comprit qu'Harry réfléchissait a haute voix, et il ne voulus pas l'interrompre. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarda l'extérieur. Il sus qu'ils n'allaient pas resté ici encore très longtemps. Il tendit un peu l'oreille mais Harry semblait encore en période de réflexion. Il se perdit dans ses pensées, tout ce qu'il avait fait avec Hermione, le fait que jamais il ne lui avait montré une réel affection alors qu'il l'adorait. Il se dit que maintenant il devrait peut être, être plus démonstratif avec elle. Et a la place de lui serrer la main la prendre dans ses bras.

« … Tu viens Ron ? Il faut que je te trouve des habits moldu tu ne peux pas sortir comme sa ! »

Il prit Ron par le bras et l'emmena dans la cave, la ou il avait ranger toute les affaires trop grande pour lui. Il se demanda s'il allait réussir. Il finit par trouver un jean et un t-shirt qui allait parfaitement au rouquin. Celui ci ne fit aucun commentaire et enfila les vêtements.

« On peux y aller maintenant. » Annonça calmement Harry.

Complètement ailleurs, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Puis pendant un instant s'interrompit devant l'escalier. Et finalement exposa ce qu'il pensait :

« - Je ne pense pas qu'y aller comme sa de but en blanc soit un idée si… ingénieuse. Ils doivent se douter maintenant que quelques personnes vont venir leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues non ? Alors tu vas me dire exactement ce a quoi tu pensais et peut être que l'on vas y aller après. Mais je ne tient pas a prendre trop de risques, je doute qu'Hermione apprécierais de nous voir mort. »

Harry ne fit aucun commentait pour le moment. Il avait écouté sans perdre une miette de se qu'il disait. Il reconnaissait sans peine qu'il n'avait pas totalement tord, mais en même temps… est ce vraiment lui qui avait tout faut ?

« - Je pense, qu'il faut aller voir par nous même la situation, au début en tout cas. On ne peux pas rester la comme sa. Et, si la situation nous le permet, faire sortir, Hermione et sa mère qui sont sûrement coincé dans la maison. Si on arrive déjà a faire sa, on pourra s'estimer heureux. Parce que pour le moment je ne le suis pas. »

Ron acquiesça et finit par suivre Harry qui le traînait dehors. Il transplananèrent tous les deux une fois qu'ils furent cacher derrière la maison des Dursley. Personne ne les arrêta, Le professeur et Mr Weasley semblait absent de la maison. Par contre la tante ronchonnait en nettoyant vigoureusement le sol de la cuisine. Ils purent transplanné sans problème, car ils avaient déjà vue la maison d'Hermione, elle leur l'avait montré en photo. Harry l'avait trouver agréable comparé a celle des Dursley.

Ils arrivèrent devant la façade de la maison. Harry et Ron sentirent une onde de magie négative, et ils leur sembla qu'elle s'activait encore. Ron songea brièvement que, peut être, Harry avait raison ils devraient passer a l'action.

« - Faisons le tour de la maison… » Suggéra Ron.

« - C'est vrai que t'es pas con quand tu veux ! » s'exclama Harry subitement.

Il cheminèrent lentement, ils ne voulaient pas être repéré par les mangemorts, et encore moins par Hermione. Ils savaient d'instinct que si elle les voyaient elle sortirait de la maison et la tout leur efforts serait foutus. Ils devait faire en toute discrétion.

Sur le toit de la maison un mangemort était concentrer pour maintenir le sort pour repousser les pénétrations dans la maison. Un autre a coté, surveiller mollement, et il était aussi silencieux que possible, il ne voulais pas déranger l'autre. Pourtant il fut surpris quand il entendit le premier dire :

« - Merde ! »

Il le regarda sans rien dire, et puis finalement demanda :

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as perdu le sort ? » Lança t'il nerveusement.

« J'ai crut, pendant un instant, que quelqu'un avait réussi a passer la barrière. Mais c'est bon maintenant. »

Silencieusement, il retournèrent a leurs occupation respective, il savait que dans un peu moins d'une demi heure sa serait a lui de maintenir le sort. Il espéra vainement que l'autre ne c'était pas tromper et que ce n'était rien, sinon le maître ne serait pas content du tout.

« Hermione ! Descend, c'est l'heure de déjeuner, ton père va bientôt rentrer ! » Hurla une voix.

Harry reconnus sans peine la voix, c'était celle qui lui avait dit qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas les revoirs. Il sut a présent que c'était la mère d'Hermione. Il s'appuya contre le mur, et observa la pièce dans la quelle ils étaient. La pièce était d'une sobriété, les murs peints en blanc, avec des plainte noirs. Il y avait un fauteuil, style Louis XV, puis devant ce fauteuil, un bureau en bois sombre. Il apprécia du regard la finition parfaite du bureau. Il sut que celui ci devait valoir une petite fortune. De l'autre coté du bureau il vit deux autres fauteuils, il se dit que logiquement sa devait être les deux même que le premier.

« - Qu'est ce que tu compte faire ? »

Interrogea Ron, interrompant le cours de ses penser sur le ameublement du bureau.

« On va aller dans la chambre d'Hermione, et on va attendre qu'elle revienne après qu'elle est manger. Apres on avisera. »

Harry garda le silence, mais pas Ron.

« Super ton plan, j'espère qu'Hermione nous aidera a la sortir de la. »

Harry prit la mouche, non mais pourquoi cette remarque.

« Mais je t'en prit Ron, si tu as une meilleur idée, fait marché tes neurones, je serais ravis d'avoir un peu d'aide. » Répartit il vertement.

A partir de la, aucun des deux ne prononça un mot, ils avaient mieux a faire que de ce disputer. Ils n'allaient quand même pas se faire remarquer aussi bêtement après tous les efforts fait ?

« Je crois qu'on peux y aller maintenant. » Murmura Harry, une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Toujours appuyer sur le mur sous la fenêtres, Harry perçut un léger ronflement. Il tourna la tête et la il faillit exploser de rire. Ron, piquer du nez, il s'était endormis, dans un moment aussi critique. Il le réveilla doucement pour qu'ils montent dans la chambre. Une fois le roux réveiller, il montèrent tel des panthère dans la chambre de leur amie.

La chambre d'Hermione ne ressemblait pas a ce qu'ils avaient imaginer. Une grande bibliothèque, encastré dans le mur, surplomber de toute sa hauteur les deux garçons. Par curiosité, Ron jeta un coup d'œil, Il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de livre de cours et de science comparer a ce qu'il s'était imaginer, mais de la fiction et des livres policiers moldus. Harry quand a lui, observer les cd de son amie, il fut surpris de voir qu'ils avaient les mêmes goûts musicaux. Du rock et du Hard Rock, quelques disc pop rock et c'est tout. La chambre était spacieuse et très bien ranger, un fauteuil, blanc faisait face a la bibliothèque, une corbeille a linge était ranger a coté de l'armoire. Les murs étaient peints en bleu un peu claire, et le plafond était en plastique. Il vit avec étonnement que le sol était en bois, du parquet. En observant le mur a coté du fauteuil, Harry vit se dessiner dans le mur une autre bibliothèque. Il s'en approcha et nota que toute ses affaires scolaires était rangé la, tout ce qui était en rapport avec la magie, uniquement visible par des sorcier. Voilà quelques chose de très intelligent.

« Hermione ! tu reste la ! »

Entendirent soudain Ron et Harry.

« Non ! Je vais dans ma chambre. »

Répondit en échos la voix de leur amie. Elle pénétra telle une furie dans la chambre et bloqua magiquement la porte. Elle était rouge de fureur. Et par la même occasion n'aperçut pas ses deux amis. Ils avaient juste eu le temps de se cacher pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil et mis la musique a fond, comme avant qu'ils arrivent et la musique d'AC/DC hurla dans toute la maison. Ron, qui ne supportait pas cette musique se lança un sort pour ne plus y entendre. Harry lui, ne faisait pas tant de manière et tapait du pied au rythme de la musique.

Cinq minutes plus tard il sortit de son trou, et, quand Hermione les vit resta complètement bête. Elle ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit, ils étaient toujours la. Ne sachant comment réagir, Ron se leva complètement et dis bêtement :

« Hermione, c'est moi, Ron ! »

Si il s'attendait a quelques chose, il ne s'attendait pas a sa. Elle lui lança le premier truc qui lui tombait sous la main dessus. En l'occurrence un gros bouquin a la reluire dur, qui devait bien peser un kilo. Ne réagissant pas, il se le prit en pleine tête et tomba, dans les vapes sur sont lit. Elle s'approcha du lit, doucement, et aperçue Harry. Elle recula et faillit tomber dans les pommes elle aussi, mais son fauteuil la retint juste a temps.

Harry se retrouva alors, seul devant ses amis. L'un d'abord assommer et la deuxième complètement étonnée et sans réaction. Il lança donc un sort a Hermione afin qu'ils puissent communiquer malgré la musique qui hurlait a coté d'eux. Ainsi ils ne seraient pas épié, ni les uns ni les autres.

« Hermione, on est venus pour te sortir d'ici, pas pour que tu assomme Ron. » dit Harry au bord du fou rire.

« Excuse moi, je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez jusque ici. J'ai tellement souvent penser que vous étiez la… que c'était la seule chose a faire pour que je sois sure. Tu crois qu'il m'en voudra ? »

« Non je pense pas, il va juste se demander pourquoi tu as fait sa… »

Hermione garda le silence un instant, ne sachant pas trop par quelle bout commencer et chercha la meilleur question, la seule qui expliquerait plein de chose.

« Est ce que tu sais pourquoi je suis enfermée ici ? »

Harry s'attendait a ce genre de question, et chercha (lui aussi) par ou commencer. Et surtout a trouver une façon pour ne pas la choquer. Pas facile a dire que tu es séquestrer chez toi a cause de la famille…

« Pour commencer, il faut que tu sache que ta maison est surveiller par des mangemorts, Dumbledore est au courant de la situation et s'arrange avec le père de Ron pour faire évoluer tout sa. Voldemort, pense pouvoir m'affaiblir en s'en prenant a mes amis, commença Harry, c'est pour sa qu'il s'en ai prit a vous. Ta mère reçoit des menaces a chaque fois que quelques chose de non moldu pénètre dans la maison, y compris tous les hiboux que tu as put envoyer… Ils ont, d'ailleurs, été sûrement intercepter. »

Il marqua une pause, il en avait déjà dit pas mal. Hermione semblait totalement éberlué, ainsi donc il s'agirait d'une offensive de Voldemort, et ils tiennent sa mère, ceci explique cela…

« Comment menacent-il ma mère ? » Interrogea alors Hermione.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil et repris :

« J'allais y venir justement. Ils contrôlent toute ta famille. Je pense que nous avons réussis a couper le sorts suffisent peu de temps pour que nous n'aillons pas été repérer. Dumbledore est entrain en ce moment de placer des sécurités sur toute les personnes de ta familles, amis compris. Ils ne devraient pas tarder a arriver maintenant. Il est déjà 14h. »

« Pourquoi n'a tu pas attendu que Dumbledore de dise de venir pour venir ? » questionna Hermione.

Ron, qui se réveiller a ce moment la répondit a la place d'Harry. Il se frotta la tête pour se remettre de ses émotions.

« Parce qu'il n'était pas presser pour venir a votre secours. Nous pensons, qu'il aurait sûrement attendu demain si nous n'avions pas précipiter les choses. Harry a largement fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'accord. » Puis ajouta, avec humeur « Tu aurait pu me dire bonjours a la place de me lancer ce bouquin a la figure ! »

Harry s'assis sur le lit d'Hermione, il s'attendait a ce que les deux, malgré leur amour respectif, se chamaille de nouveau. Mais il n'en fut rien Hermione s'excusa tant bien que mal du jet de livre. Et Ron incapable de lui faire la gueule plus de dix minutes lui sourit immédiatement, atténuant les scrupules de l'autre. Il s'abîma dans de sordides pensés qui le firent sourire et presque il serait devenu moqueur… inconsciemment bien sur.

« … pense qu'on peux partir ? » Questionna quelqu'un.

Harry, qui n'avait rient suivit de l'action, se releva d'un bond, il commençait a piquer du nez… Regarda un moment les autres, donnant l'impression qu'il réfléchissait. Alors qu'il essayait seulement de réveiller ces neurones endormis.

« Dans une ou deux heure, répondit il vaguement, il ne faut pas réveiller l'attention des mangemorts en sortant maintenant, sa ne fait pas assez longtemps que nous avons couper le sort, ils trouveraient sa étranges. »

Coupant court a tous les espoirs d'Hermione, Harry essaya de trouver quelques chose a faire. Pour occuper au mieux son esprit et éviter de dormir il se dirigea mécaniquement vers la bibliothèque moldu, avec les grands écrits. Il fini par prendre le Da Vinci Code et chercher la page ou il c'était arrêter. Cependant, Ron et Hermione discutait de tout et de rien. Il n'y avait rien d'autre a faire.

Harry décida qu'il ne partirait pas de chez Hermione avant la fin du livre… Il avait de quoi faire mais au moins il saurait qui est le commanditaire. Il en était presque a la fin, et le soleil commencer a tomber sur l'horizon. La, pour éviter d'amener l'attention il n'aurait jamais pu faire mieux.

"- Hermione ! A table !"

Harry leva la tête du bouquin qu'il venait de terminer. Il vit Ron et Hermione, qui était silencieux depuis un bon moment maintenant et qui ne savais plus quoi faire en dehors d'écouter de la musique.

« Pourquoi elle t'appelle déjà pour manger, c'est quelle heure ? »

Ils tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement dans sa direction et il eu la soudaine impression d'avoir dit une bêtise. Mais il se retint de demander pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas les mettre en boule.

« - Tout simplement parce que 8h du soir Harry. Chez nous on mange toujours a cet heure la. »

« Oh, euh, désolé. Bah, tu n'a qu'a aller manger, comme sa ta mère sera rassuré, puis surtout ramène nous un bout de pain, je meurt de faim… » Puis il lui fit un grand sourire pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il avait envie d'aller au toilette.

« Ron, je vais aux toilette. Comme ils mangent c'est la meilleur occasion qu'on peux avoir. Tu veux venir ? »

Il hocha la tête, qui lui faisait mal d'ailleurs. A force d'écouter cette musique… Mais bon, tant pis, il n'avait pas tellement eu le choix.

Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement, ils avaient été enfermée dans la chambre toute l'après midi. Et ils commençaient a le sentir. Bien qu'en plein mois d'août la chambre d'Hermione semblait ne pas ressentir le temps, comme si elle avait une clim. incorporer. Harry faillis en parler a Ron, mais il était sur que sa lui passait largement au dessus de la tête.

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre une fois qu'ils eurent fini ce qu'ils avaient a faire. Ron sut qu'ils avaient eu de la chance, les toilettes était juste a coté de la chambre d'Hermione. Et il se retint de le dire a Harry, il devait avoir remarquer lui aussi, après tout c'était l'évidence même.

Et ils patientèrent encore, et encore. Ron trouva que pour aujourd'hui il avait été franchement très patient, il avait rien fait de la journée si ce n'est trouver une solution pour neutraliser le sort des mangemorts et il commençait a en avoir mare de rester sans rien faire.

Quand enfin elle fut revenue de son repas, Harry et Ron se levèrent. Puis faisant marcher ses neurones a la vitesse de la lumière Harry eu la présence d'esprit de demander ce qu'aller faire ses parents. « regarder la tété », fut les seules paroles qu'elle prononça pour parler de ses parents.

Il firent le même chemin qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée pour se sortir de chez Hermione. Une fois dans le bureau avec les fauteuils Louis XV. Harry stoppa net. Les deux autres firent de même mais par surprise.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais Harry ? J'aimerais bien sortir d'ici. »

Il regarda sévèrement le rouquin, il ne savais pas agir logiquement. Il soupira.

« - Il vaudrait mieux qu'Hermione sorte d'abord, elle connais les environs et si elle s'éloigne de la maison seule, sa semblera moins louche. »

« T'es un cerveau, s'extasia Hermione, j'aurais dut y penser moi même. Mais surtout vous traîner pas trop. Ils trouveront bizarre que je sois sortie quand même. »

Ron Hocha la tête encore fois. Puis il s'écarta d'un geste théâtrale de la fenêtre qu'il allait enjamber dans la minute qui suivait.

« -Allez, vas y. On sera pas long. » Dit il d'un air rassurant pour se donner un peu contenance. Il avait vraiment l'impression de passer pour un parfait imbécile.

La jeune fille passa rapidement par la fenêtre, ne demandant pas son reste. Elle sortait un peu la semaine mais sans ses affaires de sorcière c'était compliquer de prendre contact avec quelqu'un. Elle passa l'angle de la rue et s'arrêta a l'arrêt de bus. Il seraient obligé de la trouver la.

Harry et Ron passèrent a peu près au même moment par la fenêtres, Harry en avait trouver une autre cacher sous une grande teinture. Ils déguerpirent en vitesse, ils ne souhaitaient pas se faire repérer.

Sauf que le mangemorts de faction sur le toit ressentit la coupure bien plus intensément que l'autre. Il fut tellement décontenancé qu'il le stoppa d'un coup. Il donna un coup de pied a celui qui ne bougeait pas et lui intima silencieusement l'ordre d'observer si il voyait quelqu'un.

Harry qui avait prévus sa avait fait un signe a Ron qu'il s'immobilise au moins une minute. Et heureusement pour lui il obéis a Harry. Il vit le soulagement se peindre dans les iris verte de son ami. Il comprit rapidement pourquoi. Une bagarre se fit entendre au dessus d'eux.

Ils en profitèrent pour sortir de leur cachette pendant l'égarement des deux. Et ils n'eurent aucun problème pour trouver Hermione qui les attendait en se faisant un peu de soucis quand même. Ils prirent le bus et une fois dans un coin tranquille transplanèrent jusque chez les Dursley.

La maison était déserte, ce qui leur permis de s'installer a leur aise. Maintenant que le plus dur était passer ils pouvaient souffler en paix. Enfin une paix toute relative puisque quelques minutes plus tard Dudley était revenu. Mais en voyant qu'il y avait Ron et Hermione il demanda pas son reste et couru dans sa chambre.

Tard dans la soirée, alors que les trois adolescents était monté dans ce qui servait de chambre a Harry ils se firent appeler par la voix de grizzli de l'oncle Vernon. Quand ils descendirent, Dumbledore et Le père de Ron les attendaient. Ils ne dirent rien jusqu'à ce que le professeur prenne la parole.

« Je suppose que vous ne vous êtes pas vraiment rendus compte des risque… Ou, non en fait vous les avez ignoré. Mais bon, maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre il n'y a plus de raison de vous faire la morale. Je suppose que vous voulez tous les trois aller chez Arthur… »

La supposition était naturellement juste. Les trois adolescent ne se firent pas prié, Harry c'était dépêcher de prendre ses affaires. Hermione, qui commençait a s'inquiéter fut rassurer tout avait déjà envoyer cher les Weasley.

C'est la joie la plus totale qu'ils arrivèrent tous ensemble, heureux de la fin de vacances qui s'annonçaient a eux.


	4. Derniers jours

Ce triste OS est une pure invention. Les personnages appartienent a JK Rowling et le scenario est miens. J'espère que vous serez indulgent avec moi.

La chanson : The scientist, Coldplay.

* * *

Le regard perdu dans les étoiles d'une nuit d'août il laissait jouer ses mains dans l'herbe morte de privet drive. Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire en dehors de se laisser mourir. Il était revenu ici en désespoir de cause. Il ne savais pas tellement ou aller d'autre. Même si il préférait encore aller ailleurs qu'ici. Dans un éclair de conscience, il se demanda si son ancienne chambre était occupée. Espérant fortement que non il enfourcha son balais et pénétra par la fenêtre ouverte.

Il se rendit compte que la pièce n'avais pas bouger depuis au moins cinq ans. Depuis qu'il avait vaincu le fléau du monde… Voldemort. Comme cela lui semblait loin, l'époque ou il était heureux et entourés d'amis. Il s'interdit ses pensés tristes qu'il l'avait presque fait se suicider. Il avait survécu lui, l'élu. Mais pas toute les personnes qui comptaient pour lui. Et il préférait autant aller les rejoindre que de rester la à ce morfondre.

Il songea à la chose la plus stupide qu'il ait fait dans l'année en dehors de retourner chez les Dursley. Ou la chose la plus intelligente, au choix. Il se souvint alors qu'il avait envoyé sa candidature pour un poste à Poudlard. Il savait qu'il serait prit quasiment a coup sur. C'est la seule chose qui l'avait poussé à le faire. Il savait que retourner à Poudlard serait la plus dur des épreuves qu'il s'imposait, après tout, c'était bien la bas qu'il avait vécus les meilleures années de son enfance. Bien vite marquer par la douleur c'est exact !

Il se débarrassa lentement des quelques habits qu'il portait. Il lança un rapide sort pour dépoussiérer un peu la chambre, il ne supportait plus de dormir dans un endroit trop sale. Il espéra vaguement que demain personne aurait la soudaine lubie d'entrer dans la pièce. Il s'allongea sur le lit qu'il avait occupé pendant tant de temps. Il s'endormit quasi immédiatement.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, complètement tremper de sueur. Il rêver qu'Hermione était la, devant lui. Elle lui reprochait de n'avoir rien fait pour eux. Il passa la main sur son front pour essayer d'éponger la sueur. A chaque fois sa lui faisait bizarre de ne plus avoir cette cicatrice. Il se souvint qu'elle avait disparut quasiment instantanément a la mort de Voldemort. Encore un de ses maudits cauchemars. Il faillit exploser en sanglot, la seule chose qui le retint c'était l'endroit ou il se trouvait. Il vit la lame de son rasoir, elle avait un vague goût de repos éternel…

Il chercha dans ses affaires, et il dégota une photo. Ron et Hermione lui souriait, en se donnant des petits coups de coudes dans les cotes. Il sentit des larmes coulait, une d'elle tomba directement sur le papier glace. Il ne fit aucun effort pour les retenir, il se sentait tellement coupable de ne pas avoir sus les protéger du malheur. Il prit un autre album, et cela lui fit aussi mal. Sirius, il l'avait si peu connu que sa en était navrant. Il souffrait tellement de la perte de cet être qu'il chérissait tant.

Le premier d'une longue liste, conclut il amèrement.

Sirius, n'était pas le premier songeât-il, il était en fait le troisième. Ses parents aussi étaient morts, mais il n'en avait aucun souvenir contrairement à Sirius. Ensuite Albus Dumbledore… Directeur le plus apprécié de l'école de Poudlard. Sauf par les serpents comme de bien entendus. Puis l'hécatombe de la guerre. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus… Et bien d'autres ne virent pas l'aube de la liberté se lever.

Il avait retrouvé certains Weasley, dont Fred et Ginny et leurs parents, peu avait survécus. Il avait préféré les laisser seuls surmonter leur peine. En retournant chez eux quelques mois après, il apprit que Fred c'était laisser mourir. Il ne pouvait pas continuer sans sont double. Ginny essayait de reprendre le dessus désormais fille unique. Molly avait du mal à s'en remettre aussi et Mr Weasley avait repris le travail pour oublier.

Il avait aussi vus Luna, en tombant sur elle par hasard sur le chemin de Traverse. Elle avait beaucoup changer aussi, elle avait perdu sont coté mystérieux, Harry remarqua qu'elle avait beaucoup maigris, elle était sûrement malade aussi. IL ne pus que voir les grandes cernes noir qui ornait son visage. Cela le rendit encore plus malade lui, il ne supportait pas de voir le mal qu'il avait amener en détruisant la cause.

Il se sentait encore plus mal. Il n'arrivait pas à voir le bonheur, si il y en avait. Il ne voyait que le négatif, il espérait qu'il y pouvait encore en avoir dans ce monde triste et fade. Il essayait de tout son être pourtant. Il était cinq heures du matin, il devait dormir encore. Il se recoucha, en se demandant si le sommeil reviendrait le chercher.

Il se réveilla une seconde fois en sursaut. Encore ses maudits cauchemars. Il prit conscience que le soleil baignait dans la chambre. Il regarda alors l'heure. Presque onze heures, les Dursley devait être partis. Il se permit alors d'éclater en sanglots, dans la petite chambre. Il revit tous les bons moments passer avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Il n'acceptait pas de les avoirs perdus et ce sentiment si fort que c'était de sa faute. Et personne pour le comprendre et l'écouter. Il était perdu. Il voulait croire dans le bon du monde. Mais il voulait quitter se monde aller dans un endroit ou il retrouverais Ron et Hermione ainsi que tous les Weasley qui avaient disparus.

Un hibou vint le sortir de sa torpeur. Une lettre avec sceau de Poudlard attaché a sa patte.

« Monsieur Potter,

Nous avons l'honneur de vous apprendre que vous passerez un entretient aujourd'hui même a 15h Précise, Il est inutile de vous préciser qu'il est impossible de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement en transplannant.

Un train partira de King cross à 12h précise. Si vous le prenez vous êtes prié de nous prévenir par hibou afin que nous puissions vous envoyez quelqu'un.

Cordialement

Minerva Mac Gonagal. »

Voila quelques chose de cours et concis, il ne pouvait y avoir d'erreur. Il prit le rasoir, et descendit dans la salle de bain histoire de raser cette barbe de trois jours qui lui piquer les joues. Et qui n'étaient pas du meilleur effet.

Il sourit au reflet devant lui, il allait revoir son professeur, il n'avais jamais douter que cette femme prendrait un jours le fauteuil de directeur. Même si elle n'avait pas voulus succéder à Dumbledore, force était de reconnaître qu'elle s'était tout a fait faite à ce rôle qui lui incombait, la seule qui avait encore eu du courage pour remettre en état l'école qui avait souffert.

Il était environ 11h45 quand il sortit de la salle de bain. Et il ne prit pas la peine de passer par la cuisine, il ne devait rien y avoir. Il fut cependant absolument ravis de ne pas avoir croiser une seul membre de la famille Dursley au complet. Il prit ses affaire, et il tranplana rapidement jusqu'à la gare pour pouvoir se reposer un moment et manger un petit peu.

Une fois installer dans le Poudlard express qui était complètement désert et vide de tout élèves il se laissa a la mélancolie. Ses petites batailles avec Malfoy, ce moins que rien qui aspirait a des choses trop hautes pour lui. Il sourit aux souvenirs qu'il avait de ces rares moments où il ridiculisait le serpentard. Il s'interdit de penser à Severus Snape, le seul qui avait fait de sa scolarité un enfer. Il faillis s'endormir… mais un bruit de ferraille étouffer lui parvint. Il sus que la marchande était la. Il lui acheta un sandwich. De toute manière il n'aurait pas pu manger plus. Une fois le ventre plein il se permis une sieste qu'il savait brève.

Une heure plus tard, la locomotive rouge s'arrêta dans la gare. Harry descendis pas du tout reposer, cette foutus sieste ne l'avais fichtrement pas aider. Une personne l'attendait dans la pénombre de la gare, il repéra de suite la personne. Il fut surpris que soit elle d'ailleurs, la prof de divination, il en gardait un souvenir… mitigé teinté de désagréable, le professeur Trelawney.

- Sa me fait bizarre de vous voir ainsi… dit elle de sa voix érailler.

Harry ne répondit rien, il la suivit lentement et monta dans une calèche, toujours un sombral qui tirait. Il savait que des futurs élèves peu ne verrait pas ses étranges créatures. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et aucune parole ne fut prononcée jusqu'à ce que la calèche s'arrête devant le portail de l'école.

Il descendit vivement, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, ce soit se délasser les jambes avant de voir l'ancienne directrice de sa maison. Il embrassa du regard la grande bâtisse, elle ne semblait pas avoir changer depuis qu'il avait quitter l'école. Une larme de désespoir dégringola sur sa joue. Larme que l'autre prit pour une larme de joie. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle se contenta de le précéder pour le mener à Minerva.

- Ange d'hiver.

Ce fut la les derniers mots qu'ils échangèrent, elle se hâta de partir pour remonter dans sa tour. Harry quant à lui se demander comment aller le recevoir la vieille dame. Il espéra qu'elle ne serait ni trop enthousiaste ni trop austère avec lui. Quand il arriva enfin devant la porte il frappa deux coups sec.

- Entrez. Dit la voix de Mm Mac Gonagall.

Il ouvra la porte et fit quelques pas dans la direction du bureau de la directrice ou celle-ci se trouvait.

- Sa me fait plaisir de vous voir Monsieur Potter. J'ai été, je dois l'admettre, quelques peu surprise de recevoir votre hibou.

- Ce n'a pas été une décision facile à prendre. Mais je pense pouvoir apporter beaucoup de choses… Et l'endroit me manquer un peu.

Il essayait de faire croire à un optimisme. Mais la voix et le visage n'y étaient pas.

- Je peux vous poser une question ?

Cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'une demande et Harry n'aurait pas songé à refuser la demande.

- N'avez-vous pas été aurore ? Si mon souvenir est bon c'est ce que vous vouliez faire.

- C'est exact, et j'ai été un Aurore, mais… J'ai eu un problème avec une personne de ma hiérarchie, et je ne voulais pas d'ennuis. Mentis Harry.

En réalité il avait bien travailler en tant qu'aurore et il n'avais eu absolument aucun problème c'est lui même qui avait remis sa démission sans avoir aucun problème.

- J'admet avoir réfléchis longtemps a la question de savoir si je vous donnais le poste. J'ai examiné un grand nombre de candidature, et un nombre incroyable de personne est passé dans ce fauteuil avant vous. Et j'ai pris la décision de ne pas vous prendre en tant que nouveau professeur. Pas pour le poste pour lequel vous postuler. Je suis désolé. Un professeur est déjà en fonction sur se poste. Il n'y a actuellement aucun poste a pourvoir ici. Je lui donner il y a peu.

Un silence glacer s'établis dans la pièce. Il ne sus ce qu'il devait répondre. Jamais il n'avait envisagé cette possibilité, celle de ne pas être pris.

- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir si c'était pour me dire que l'on ne me donnait pas le poste, je ne comprends pas, Il aurait été plus logique de ne pas me dérange pour cela.

- Pour être honnête je pense que vous devriez passer plus de temps en tant qu'aurore avant de pouvoir songer a être pris ici. Sa doit vous sembler étrange. Mais je pensais pas avoir a vous dire non un jours si vous me demandiez cela. Vous avez toujours été un élève sérieux et il est certain que pour les défenses contre les forces du mal vous n'auriez pas eu de problème. Mais j'ai eu a accepter une demande il y a trois ans. Et la personne est toujours la.

Harry se leva complètement abasourdi, il songea donc maintenant à vite partir et retourner dans Londres. Mais pour faire quoi. Hedwige vint près de lui. Alors qu'il venait de sortir du château, tel un automate il caressa les plumes neige de l'animal. Sentant son maître pas bien l'oiseau ne sus que faire et s'envola quelques instants après.

Complètement anéantis il retourna sans faire attention a Près au lard et dans le Poudlard express quelques instants plus tard. Des idées noires lui vrillaient l'esprit. C'est avec un profond désespoir qu'il s'endormit sur la banquette d'un des compartiments du train. Il se réveilla complètement paniqué, une douleur affreuse lui tordait la main. Il ouvrit les yeux, et compris pourquoi, il avait dormis sur sa main. Se traitant de parfait abruti il se redressa dans le train. Les premiers immeubles de Londres se dressaient à l'horizon.

Il sortit donc du train a l'arrêt de l'appareil. Et sortit de la gare en silence et sans prêter attention a ceux qui l'entouraient, il était devenu quelqu'un de commun sans cet cicatrice, et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il partit en direction du chemin de travers avec son sac sous le bras. Puis sans aucune raison apparente il se rendit au cimetière, pour voir ses amis une dernière fois. Ou une autre fois.

Devant la tombe de Ron, puis d'Hermione il s'effondra en sanglot tandis qu'au loin une chanson passer dont il entendait les paroles.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry, _

_You don't know how lovely you are. _

_I had to find you, tell you I need you, _

_Tell you I set you apart. _

_  
Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions, _

_Oh, let's go back to the start. _

_Running in circles, coming in tales, _

_Heads are a science apart. _

_Nobody said it was easy, _

_It's such a shame for us to part. _

_Nobody said it was easy, _

_No-one ever said it would be this hard, _

_Oh take me back to the start. _

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures, _

_Pulling your puzzles apart. _

_Questions of science, science and progress, _

_Do not speak as loud as my heart. _

_And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me, _

_Oh and I rush to the start. _

_Running in circles, chasing tails, _

_And coming back as we are. _

_Nobody said it was easy, _

_oh its such a shame for us to part. _

_Nobody said it was easy, _

_No-one ever said it would be so hard. _

_I'm going back to the start._

Il songea amèrement que même si il disait a Hermione combien elle est jolie, sa ne changera rien, et que jamais il ne pourrais reprendre sa vie depuis le début. Encore une chose de sa vie qu'il avait complètement rater. La célébrité lui avait tout prit. Complètement gâcher sa vie. Jamais il n'aurait pus avoir confiance en quelqu'un car il y avais toujours la peu que cette personne ne soit la que pour la célébrité. Et l'aide qu'il lui aurait fourni malgré lui.

Hedwige vin le voir une fois de plus. Il se décida et sortit rapidement un parchemin de son sac de voyage il griffonna un mot a l'adresse de Molly, il voulait voir Ginny et ses parents une fois encore.

« Est-ce possible que je vienne chez vous ? »

Claire et rapide, et nécessitant une réponse aussi claire que la question. Hedwige s'envola une fois qu'il lui eu dit « donne sa a La famille Weasley »

Il s'assis devant la tombe de Ron et fut tenter de parler, raconter sa vie, ce qu'il faisait depuis la chute de Voldemort. Et sans vraiment qu'il eu décider il laissa les mots sortir.

« - Tu vois, sans vous je suis incapable de changer ma vie. J'ai complètement raté ma vie, je suis un incapable. J'ai tuer Voldemort, qu'est ce que sa m'a rapporter ? Rien, si ce n'est du chagrin et de la colère. J'ai causé autant de peine à tout le monde en le tuant a cause de la guerre que si je l'avais laissé continuer, Je ne vous aurez peut être pas perdu, ni toi, ni tes frères, ni Hermione. J'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars ses derniers temps, avec toi et Hermione. Vous me reprocher de ne rien avoir fait pour vous. Si seulement vous aviez sus… (Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues.) Je regrette tant ! »

Il fut incapable d'en dire plus. Il ne pouvait plus prononcer un mot, c'était trop dur.

Hedwige revint près de lui. Une fois que les pleurs furent passer, il lui prit le parchemin qu'ils lui avaient renvoyé.

« Tu peux venir, nous t'attendons. »

Il se leva, sans plus de préambule et essaya d'essuyer les larmes qui continuer a coulé. Il se concentra ensuite du mieux qu'il pus et arriva quelques instant plus tard devant le terrier. Il embrassa la maison du regard, c'était un paradis à l'époque ou il venait.

Une femme à la chevelure flamboyante arriva vers lui en courrant. Harry reconnue en elle Ginny, il l'avait tant aimé. Mais il avait fuis son amour, trop dur a supporter à la fin de la guerre. Il souhaitait faire son deuil avant d'avoir une vie sentimentale. Mais force était de reconnaître qu'il n'y arrivait absolument pas. Il prit dans ses bras la jeune femme, respirant son parfum sauvage.

« Je suis contente de te voir, lui dit elle avec ferveur, je pensais pas que tu reviendrais. »

Mal à l'aise, Harry lui souris. Comment lui avouer la vérité ? Il ne souhaitait plus vivre. Mais jamais elle n'aurait accepté cette vérité. L'élu était victime d'une dépression.

« Désolé, Je… je ne voulais pas partir comme sa. Je… Il ne trouvait plus ses mots, Ginny ne dit rien.

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la maison. Il aimait l'idée de revoir Mm Weasley et Arthur aussi. Mais il devait travailler à cette heure si, se raisonna le sorcier.

Contre toute attente, la maison était vide. Aucune autre personne de la famille Weasley n'était la. Harry comprit ce qu'avait en tête la jeune sorcière, et même si il avait voulus l'arrêter il n'y serait pas arrivé. Il aimait d'un amour tendre la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Il voulait lui donner les derniers moments les plus précieux de sa vie.

Pendant des heures, il lui donna le meilleur de lui même. Il lui offrit ce que toute femme du monde sorcier lui demandait. L'amour, pas seulement mentale, mais physique. Pas pour la première fois, mais cela importait peu. Ils se pardonnaient de leur pêcher charnellement.

Pendant quelques jours, la maison était habitée uniquement par Harry et Ginny. Il ne faisait pas grand-chose de leurs journées et discutaient beaucoup. Mais malgré tout cela, jamais il ne lui révéla ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui même. Et ils se firent passionnément l'amour, pendant ses journées ou juste l'autre compté, le monde extérieur avait cesser d'exister pour eux.

Et, quand Arthur et Molly revinrent de leur voyage, Harry bascula dans un profond désespoir, ils lui rappelaient affreusement Ron. Il leur sourit bravement alors que Molly s'inquiétait encore pour lui. Elle n'avait pas changée.

Durant la journée, il pus discuter longuement de leur situation, a savoir si ils avaient réussi a remonter la pente. Arthur admit que non. Tous ses enfants lui manquaient atrocement. Même les bêtises de Fred et Georges. Les longues plaintes de Percy, Charly et ses dragons. Même Fleur, elle avait périt de chagrin quand il fut mort. Molly regretta de ne pas avoir compris la profondeur des sentiments qu'elle avait pour son fils. Ginny qui les avaient écouté silencieusement sorti avec précipitation de la pièce.

Molly se leva a sa suite, ne supportant plus de voir une personne malade dans son entourage. Elle fut surprise de voir son dernier enfant penché au dessus des toilettes entrain de vomir. Un moment de panique lui vrilla l'esprit. Ginny se releva et se nettoya la bouche. Molly la laissa faire. Quand elle eu finit, elle la prit dans ses bras en lui demandant pardon. Lui assurant que plus jamais elle ne parlait de la mort de ses frères.

Ginny regarda sans comprendre sa mère. Et elle prit conscience. Elle aurait voulu la rassurer et lui dire que sa n'était pas sa, mais la peur de faire de la peine a ses parents et de lui donner encore plus d'inquiétude lui fit fermer la bouche. Elle rassura juste un peu sa mère, pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas trop de soucis. Et surtout, elle avait peur de la réaction d'Harry. Elle ne voulais pas qu'il fuit une fois de plus.

Une semaine plus tard, la petite famille demanda a Harry de garder la maison. Harry avait suivit le manège de Ginny et avait compris ce qu'il se passait. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre a continuer ainsi. Il ne serait qu'un fardeau pour la pauvre femme. Il prit son courage à deux mains. Ou plutôt il le laissa fuir en plein, choisissant la solution la plus lâche qu'il voyait. Il prit une plume et un parchemin et écrivit en tremblant.

« Ginny, Mon amour.

Je suis désolé, je ne regretterais jamais ses derniers jours, ses dernières heures. TU auras été pour moi, la femme la plus extraordinaire. Je t'aime tant.

Mais il y a des choses que je ne t'ai pas dis. Des choses trop douloureuse pour moi et je ne peux pas vivre avec. Probablement tu m'en voudras de t'abandonner maintenant, mais je ne veux pas être un boulet pour toi.

Jamais je n'ai supporté le mal que j'ai fait autour de moi. Tu me diras sans doute que j'ai fait le bien. Mais je ne pourrais jamais m'empêcher de penser le contraire. Jamais je n'ai supporté la mort de Ron. Et encore moins celle d'Hermione.

Je les vois tous les jours me dire que c'est de ma faute, que tout cela n'aurait pas du arriver. Que je suis un incapable, et je crois qu'en suis un. C'est dur a admettre, d'etre un incapable mais j'ai passer ce stade. Il est dur d'admettre aussi que... Je veux les rejoindre.

J'ai remarqué, dans la semaine qu'en ce moment tu vomis souvent et tu as quelques symptômes de la femme enceinte, et je sais que tu l'es. Tout tes geste trahisses ce que tu porte en ton ceint. Et je le fait pour l'amour que je te porte. Je sais que... Je suis le plus grand des connards de te laisser maintenant, mais je ne pourrais jamais être un bon père pour cet enfant.

Parle lui de son père, et dis lui qui j'était. Je veux que cet enfant n'est pas de problème plus tard. Et même si il a les plus grandes difficultés pour comprendre pourquoi son père l'a quitter explique lui la vérité, un enfant comprend tout. J'aurait tant voulus etre un bon père. Mais dans ses conditions, sa ne peux etre possible.

Tu es une femme forte Ginny Weasley et moi je suis faible.

Avec tout mon amour.

Harry »

Il se sentit faible après cela. Il lui disait tout. Il avouait toutes ses faiblesses et expliquait, de façon peu convaincante son geste. Il ne voulait pas rendre les gens malheureux a cause de lui, mais il se rendait malheureux en restant la.

Il saisit le rasoir qu'il avait dans son sac. Jamais il n'aurait penser faire ce geste, quand il était jeune il avait sa fierté mais maintenant… Maintenant… Il s'en fut a la salle de bain, chercher l'arme. Il l'avait si souvent voulus, si souvent désirer. Il retourna dans la chambre la ou il avait écrit la lettre.

D'un geste brusque il se trancha les veines du poigné et une douleur sourde lui étreigna la main. Il eu le réflexe de renfermé la plaie sous sa main. Mais après quelques secondes, une fois que la douleur ce fut calmé. Il savoura pleinement cet instant. Il ne ferais plus souffrir et ne souffrirait plus. Il sourit aux ténèbres qui l'enveloppaient comme une couverture. Il sentit le froid lui empoignait les entrailles, il perdait beaucoup de sang.

Quelques minutes plus tard il était totalement inconscient et ni entendait ni voyait. Il était enfin heureux. Ron lui souriait, le prenant dans ses bras et Hermione l'enlaçait amicalement, comme avant. Ils rigolaient comme des gamins. Le bonheur était la avec lui. Il retrouvait ses Dumbledore, parents, et surtout Sirius. Son bonheur n'aurait pas pu etre plus totale.

Quand les Weasley rentrèrent, plus tard dans la soirée. Ils trouvèrent le jeune homme dans la chambre. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était la. Et il était trop tard depuis de nombreuses heures.

Ginny s'effondra en larme sur le corps d'Harry. Pendant ce temps la, Molly essayait de la retenir, mais rien n'y faisait. La jeune femme venait de perdre l'homme de sa vie. De son coté, Arthur trouva la lettre qu'il avait écrite. Il la lut, abasourdi, jamais les révélations faites ne lui serait venu a l'esprit. Il tendit le feuillet à son unique fille, et porteuse de son futur petit fils.

Ses pleurs et ses cris redoublèrent après sa. Elle s'effondra sur le sol devant sa mère impuissante dans cette situation. Celle-ci allait prendre la lettre quand Ginny l'en empêcha d'un geste brusque de la main. Elle ne voulait pas que sa mère apprene comme sa pour l'enfant. Elle prit la lettre. Elle se doutait de ce qui c'était produit, elle n'aurait jamais dut le laisser seul.

Elle murmura dans le silence de la pièce.

« Il sera heureux je te le promet. »


End file.
